winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Applebaby12/Dark/Howler's Past (Part 1)
Note: This goes into more detail than my other Blog Posts, which is why it's split into three parts. This takes place long before the Windiing-River Pack moves territories. Their old territory included a gorge river (where the Pack's original name came from) that was much more dangerous and quick-moving than the current one. The story begins shortly after Dark was named Alpha of the Winding-River Pack alongside his mate, Unique, who had recently given birth to two pups, a son and a daughter. Feeling bad for his increasingly stir-crazy mate, Dark asked their Beta, Ruthless, to take her on a walk and keep her safe. The two were attacked by a trio of coyotes who smell the milk of the nursing mother and demanded to know where the pups are. Ruthful was able to fend off two of the coyotes but the other one ends up pushing Unique into the river. Dark, who had been leading a hunting party when the two were attacked, heard the commotion but was too late. By the time he arrived, Unique had already drowned. He immediately turned blamed Ruthful, demanding to know why his Beta had failed to keep her safe. When she tried to explain what had happened, Dark only grew more angry, insisting that she should've lept into the gorge to save Unique. Ruthful was at a loss for words and was left with terrible survivor's guilt from then on. After returning to camp, Dark racked his brain for ways to punish Ruthful and the rest of the Pack for betraying him and his mate. However, he instead decided to abandon the Pack and take his pups with him, believing them to be traitors and cowards. The other nursing mothers pleaded for him to leave the pups where they'd be safe and fed, but in the end, no wolf could challenge his decision. See, back in Dark's time, there was an old rule in place that no wolf could argue with the Alpha's decisions, and all much obey the word of their leader no matter what. Only when the current Alpha died were the Packmates allowed to disregard his orders, even if he wasn't present in the Pack, and Alphas were not allowed to retire. This rule was put in place to discourage disagreement and keep everything simple, but that day was the first time it was truly dangerous. Dark tried to travel as far as possible from the Pack, but he hadn't prepared for the challenges he would face taking care of the pups on his own. They were surprisingy hard to carry, as there were two of them, and they constantly wailed and cried for their mother and for food. He couldn't leave them alone to go for a hunt, and even if he could, their whining scared off all nearby prey. Dark was only able to just leave the territory and was seriously considering abandoning the pups when he came across a small abandoned Longpaw structure. When Dark peeked inside this building, he could see a mound of white fur that appeared to be sleeping. At first he mistook her for a wolf, but upon further inspection he discovered that she was a dog. Two smaller bundles of white fur lay dead beside the mother; a third, weak-looking black pup suckled at her belly. Dark figured that the white dog's pups had been born dead or died soon after birth, and that she would be desperate for pups to raise in place of her two dead pups. Before he even entered the structure, however, the dog began to speak. Without opening her eyes, the dog informed Dark that she knew he was there and that his pups must be very hungry. He's spooked by this, as he hadn't even mentioned the pups. As if reading Dark's mind, she scolded him for playing with a grieving mother's emotions for his benefit. However, she allowed him to leave the pups with her as long as he promised to never return for them, as he was giving up his responsibility as a father. Dark, being exhausted and starving at this point, agreed almost too readily and left the pups with her. She allowed the pups to nurse alongside her only surviving pup, and names the two Howler and Squealer. Category:Blog posts